Ranger Apprentice's Hyper Moments
by The Flame in All of Us
Summary: What would happen if the Ranger Apprentice's characters went hyper?Read to find out!Please R and R. THE HALT CHAPTER IS UP!READ TO FIND OUT HOW HALT'S GONNA BE EMBARRASSED!
1. Will

**Redsnake: Fyeray Rowanstaff had somehow inspired me to create this story. I hope it is to your likings.**

**Will: erg why'd do you have to be so mean to me in your stories?**

**Redsnake: cause its fun**

**Halt: and funny**

**Will: erg…**

**Redsnake: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. But I do own Hyperweed. Please R and R. Enjoy!**

One day, Will was exploring Halt's Cottage. He took this particular time to explore because; Halt was away to scare the living crap out of people, for food. Which was really easy for Halt.

Will found a dusty, stinky, old letter in a secret basement (if Halt has one). The letter was crumpled up from the years it has been in the basement. It was from Chef Chubb to Halt.

Curious, Will opened the letter. Inside, was something similar to warmweed. The only difference was that the weed was pure red.

_Strange._ Will thought. _It can't be warmweed, but what is it? Eh, a little taste can't hurt._ And with that Will took a piece of the variant warmweed, and ate it.

Will's eyes shot open! They were as big as pie. He hopped around the cottage, screaming like a hooligan. Then, he started to relax. Will started singing softly to himself.

Halt had just arrived home. He saw Will in a corner.

"Will? Are you…singing?" Halt asked.

Right at that moment Will screamed. He screamed in a high-pitched voice for an hour straight.

Halt almost jumped out of his skin! But he relaxed and watched Will suspiciously.

After Will finished screaming, he ran out of the cottage and leaped onto the roof. He started to dance crazily.

Halt sighed, and then leaned on a tree outside his cottage. He was still eyeing Will suspiciously. Then he realized what was going on with Will.

"Will, did you eat the hyperweed?" asked Halt in a shaky tone. Will stopped dancing and looked at Halt with questioned eyes.

"You know, the red warmweed?" Halt answered the unspoken question in Will's eyes.

"YEP!!!" Will replied, while nodding his head, viciously.

"Crap," muttered Halt.

Right at that moment, Will flew up, beyond the clouds.

"Rest in peace, Will. Rest in peace." Halt said, sadly.

**Redsnake: poor Will**

**Will: whatever!**

**Halt: I wonder who's next...**

**Redsnake: please review!**


	2. Horace

**Redsnake: welcome to the show Horace!**

**Horace: grr…**

**Will: yay!!! Horace is here!**

**Horace: I'm gonna get you…**

**Redsnake: Yay! Another chapter! This time someone has a weird kind of hyperness…I don't own Ranger's Apprentice or the Barbie Song…Please R and R! ENJOY!!!**

After Will had come back from the dead, he'd been on Horace's nerves lately. Horace believed that Will was doing it on purpose because; Horace had made an announcement about Will. "Looks like the devil gave Will another chance to live," Horace had announced.

"HORACE IS STUPID!" yelled Will.

"STOP THAT!!!" cried Horace.

"HORACE IS A NINCOMPOOP!!"

"Ahhh! That's it! I'm gonna eat candy until I get as fat as a sumo and is over my anger!" Horace accidentally announced his thoughts. Every one gasped. Ragnak (who had died) suddenly showed up with a POOF! Ragnak gasped along with everyone else.

"OMG! HORACE IS A FAT AND STUPID NINCOMPOOP!" yelled Will and Ragnak. Ragnak died (again) from shock.

"Ahhh!" and with that Horace ran into the kitchen.

_An Hour Later_

* * *

Horace appeared on a stage, sumo sized. He was wearing Alyss's courier dress, which was apparently ripped…He was also wearing Alyss's make-up…Then he began to sing and dance…

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

_Life in plastic, its fantastic_

_You can brush my hair undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

Everyone, including King Duncan was dumbstruck.

I'm a blond female girl in a fantasy world

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dollie_

_You're my doll, rock'n' roll, feel the glamouring pain_

_Kiss me here, touch me there hanky panky-"_

But before Horace could continue, everyone, EVERYONE (including the dead) started laughing.

Horace started screaming in a high-pitched voice every 3 seconds.

After the laughter died down (like 3 hours straight). There was a huge farting sound coming from (guess who and I'll bet you'll get it right) obviously Horace.

"Ewww! Horace pooped his pansy!" yelled Will, while laughing viciously. There was a stunned silence, except for Wills laughter. Horace's face was as red as…well something really red. Everyone burst into laughter. AGAIN!

_8 hours later_

* * *

Everyone, except Horace exploded from laughter. That's right everyone DIED! Well, except for Horace. Apparently, Horace had recovered from his hyperness. He was looking curiously at the exploded, body-less heads.

**Halt: lol! Rotfl! Lmao!**

**Halt could be seen doing what he says, with Will following his example.**

**Horace: not funny! The funny part was when you guys exploded!**

**King Duncan: then why are we still here, huh?**

**Horace: grrr…**

**Redsnake: Thanks for reading! If you guys could guess who's gonna be in the next chapter, then you could make something embarrassing and humiliating to do to that person! But only the top 3 ppls who get it right! Please put your guesses and humiliating/embarrassing ideas in your reviews! REVIEW!**


	3. Gilan

**Lord of the Vampaneze: I changed my name again! My B-Day was on Friday!**

**Will: ok…then how old are you?**

**Halt: that's rude!**

**Lord of the Vampaneze: eh it's ok. I'm 123!**

**Gilan: strange…**

**Lord of the Vampaneze: yeah, yeah I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, chocolate bunnies, and…oh I own the princess fairy, person-thingy though…Please R and R! ENJOY!**

After everyone had come back from the dead, Gilan snuck into the kitchens. He stole a chocolate bunny and hid it in his cloak before he could be seen. But then there were voices…He found a nearby closet and entered.

"Your chocolate bunnies are over here, sir" Gilan heard Master Chubb, the chef say.

"SHHH! I don't want anyone else to know about this!" replied Baron Arald. "What is this?" asked the Baron, while pointing accusingly at the 4 leftover chocolate bunnies. "I'VE ORDERED 5 NOT 4!"

"There were 5!"

"Fine! I'll let it go this time but the next, you owe me double!"

"Yes, sir!" saluted Chubb.

_Half An Hour Later…  
_

* * *

When Gilan thought that the fat chef and Baron were gone he reached up and turned the doorknob. It was locked! He was locked inside!

"Ah, crap!" cursed Gilan.

But then, Gilan remembered that he still had the chocolate bunny! Like the fatty he is he ate it, in under 5 seconds.

_An Hour Later…_

* * *

Will found Gilan in the closet.

"Why are you in the closet, Gil?"

Gilan pointed to the doorknob accusingly and said, "THE EVIL DWARF LOCKED ME IN!"

"The doorknob?"

"NOOOO! THE EVIL DWARF!!"

"I don't see Horace anywhere," Will said while looking around. "You've been in here too long." Will decided. Then he took Gilan by the arm and dragged him outside. "You need some daylight!"

Once outside Gilan screamed, "AHHHHHH! It BURNSS!!!"

"Then lets get you in the shade," was Will's answer.

They were now under the giant fig tree outside of the castle's gates. Suddenly, Gilan kneeled down and started talking to the tree!

"My apologies for my late arrival fairy princess, person thingy."

"Um…Gilan why the heck are you talking to the tree?" Will asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Will! Kneel down for the fairy princess, person thingy!" Gilan whispered frantically.

"I don't see no fairy-princess! Are you talking about Horace?" But before Gilan could reply, the imaginary fairy princess, person thingy was yelling and cursing at Gilan. And only poor Gilan could hear. But all Will could here was Gilan saying sorry repeatedly to the tree.

Will backed away from Gilan slowly. "Um…I'm going to get Halt. I'll be back in a few.." Will started to run away from the seemingly insane person.

At the princess fairy, person-thingy's last curse, she put a spell on Gilan…

There stood Gilan, a talking olive…

DUH DUHH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Moments later Will arrived with the awesomely awesome Halt. Will sighted the talking olive.

"O_o! Can I keep him!" Will pointed while jumping up and down excitedly.

"NOO! It could have Gilan's rabies!" answered Halt.

**Talking Olive: that was sooo unfair who thought of the idea in the first place!**

**Lord of the Vampaneze: Spritesinthehouse and Oakleaf Knight. Thanks you two! I hope this was to your likings! Please PLEASE review! And if you could guess who the next character is then you could give me an idea to embarrass him/her!**

**Will: Halt! Could I please PLEASE keep Gilan!**

**Halt: for the last time NOOOOOO!**


	4. Halt

**Drakon Slayer: YAY! I finally updated! WAHOOO! Special thanks to Spritesinthehouse for giving me ideas! This chapter may or may not contain Romance...so...BEWARE! Anyways I don't own Ranger's Apprentice, Cake, or Gary Paulsen...Please PLEASE Review!**

This time, Halt lost his kool (I know it's cool but ya...) in front of Lady Pauline. She was wearing an elegant dress and her hair was down, which made her even more beautiful (in Halt's opinion). All Halt could do was drool and stare at her. She let out a giggle, seeing Halt's reaction.

They were at a staff meeting kind-of-thing. And of course, Halt brought along Will. Will stared in shock-horror at Halt. He had never seen Halt all lovy-dovy over Lady Pauline before.

Finally, Lady Pauline greeted Halt. But, that only made Halt drool even more.

Will couldn't stand it! He accidentally yelled,"Halt _loves _Lady Pauline!"

Everyone-Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, Chef Chubb, Ulf, and Nigel instantly took their attention at Will and the two love birds.

Halt glared at Will. Doing so, he answered everyone's suspicion that Will's outburst was true. "Will, I'm gonna-," before Halt could finish Will's punishment, Will began to sing...

_"Halt and Lady Pauline,_

_sitting in a tree,_

_K I S S I N G!_

_First came love,_

_then came marriage,_

_then there's a baby in a baby carriage._

_That's not all,_

_that's not all_

_the baby was drinking alcohol"_

And that just made Will's punishment worse (if possible). Worse of all (to Halt and Pauline), all the other staff members started to sing along with Will.

Lady Pauline-trying the best of the bests not to blush. While Halt was a whole different story...He was red all over in the face! Even from under his cloak, you could see that his whole, WHOLE face was firey red! There was no doubt that Halt was embarrass. Wait! Halt embarrassed? NO WAY! Yes way...what else could you call it? Ok, just in case you didn't get that I repeat, Halt is embarrassed! And it shocked everyone, I mean EVERYONE! Including me...

Halt couldn't take it anymore. He had to-need to get away from this embarrassing scene. He fled. Halt fled to the only thing that can help him escape (not really). In seconds he reached it...he reached...*drum rolls*...his delicious, hyperweed-infested, chocolate CAKE!

Halt ran. He ran all the way to Skandia, found the closest closet, dived in it , locked himself in, and started to eat his precious, delicious, hyperweed-infested, chocolate cake.

_Five Seconds Later..._

Halt knocked the closet door open! He searched for anymore crumbs from his cake, but he found none.

Unfortunately, he ran into six (unlucky number) Skandians...For no particular reason he, gave all of them (at the same time) a wedgie right in front of their lady-friends.

Now, there were embarrassed and really, REALLY angry Skandians after Halt. The Skandians were so angry that they chased Halt all the way back to Arulan!

Once there, Halt made a stupid mistake...He accidentally killed himself with his thumb...The 'supposedly' last thought/voice he heard was from the one and only, Gary Paulsen. _Even stupid mistakes could be fatal._ "Curse Gary Paulsen," muttered Halt. The last thing he heard was a sigh from the Skandians and them taking off back to Skandia. And with that, Halt 'supposedly' died.

* * *

Luckily, five seconds after the Skandians left, Will and the other staff members found Halt. "Lucky little bugger! I wish I'd die in hyper-mode," muttered Baron Arald.

_At Halt's 'Funeral'_

Will felt bad of what he did. And thought, _At least Halt didn't punish me, might as well make it worse_. So at the funeral, Will sang 'Greybeard Halt'.

"_Greybeard Halt was a fighting man._

_I've heard common talk_

_that Greybeard Halt he cuts his hair_

_with a carving knife and fork._

_Fare thee well, Greybeard Halt,_

_fare thee well I say._

_Fare thee well Greybeard Halt,_

_tomarrows another day"_

But, before they could close Halt's coffin, Halt abrubtly sat straight up! Now Halt was out of hyper-mode...mode...

"Will! You're gonna die, so prepare for your painful, long, harsh, disguestingly, bug-infested death!" Halt growled.

Will practically jumped out of his skin in shock! Everyone did at Halt's abrubt action and words. Will was the first to recover, so he ran for his life...


End file.
